warehouse13fanficrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Wardrobe War Saga
"Funny...I don't remember Jean Kelly wearing a pair of assless chaps in 'Singing in the Rain' Tyler...or should I call you 'Towering Tyler'?" This was the phrase that sparked the 'Towering Tyler' Saga between Tyler Lepido and Felix Draco, ending with a skimpy Catboy-Sherrif and a saddle for Tyler. This begins what will be known among Warehouse Agents for years to come as...'The Wardrobe Wars'. Origins A few weeks have passed since 'I Know What You Wore Last Summer', and Tyler is getting irritated by Felix's constant chiding and joking about the ordeal. Hoping to hide from Felix in the HARP Office, he finds a box addressed to him from Felix as a 'no hard feelings' gift. Inside is a saddle and a rubber horse head mask with a note reading: "For Bri or for me? Mount up cowboy ;)" Swearing vengence, Tyler begins to cook up his own scheme Round One...FIGHT! Smug about his toying with the HARP Consultant, he is caught off guard by a package outside his office. The HARP Logo let him know that this was Tyler's retaliation. Inside was a stretch of yellow and black cloth that was in a Y-shape, a black mesh thong, a light chain, a yellow and black face mask, and a hand-written note: I told you a that you started a fight that you can't win, so I thought what better way to FINISH YOU than a Scorpion costume. Don't worry, I hear some people like chains when they 'get over here'. While impressed that Tyler got the size right, Felix knows that this pales in comparison to what he's cooked up... Buy One Kink, Get One Free In the middle of the night, Tyler is awaken by deep, gutteral sound. Investigating, he finds a lion fursuit, golden fur laced with black leather straps. In it's muzzle was a ball gag, and the suit has a few...'strategic' adjustments with a note strapped to it: Time to let those fetishes out of the closet. I made you a suit, two kinks in one. Have fun, Lion-Boy. ''-Felix <3'' Zombie Survival Kink Juan catches sight of Tyler delivering a box and the World War Z Tape Recorder to Felix's office, and convinces himself that it's nothing. Later when Felix opens the package and turns on the tape recorder, he finds out that Tyler has set up and...experiment for him. If the zombies created by the playing of the recorder are picky in their human target, or if The Walking Dead's Daryl Dixion will cut it. Inside the box are the contents for a sexy Daryl costume consisting of a vest, PVC pants, and a toy crossbow. Art of Subtlety Recruiting Pete's help, Felix begins to plot his revenge using an air cannon... After getting called by Pete to come and help him, Tyler arrives at the empty crossroads nearby where Artie, Myka, and the Regants are meeting. Confused as to where Pete is, Tyler is suddenly ambushed by a gust of air, and Marylin Monroe's Dress, knocking him into the room where the Regant meeting is happening... Revenge of the Agents Happy that he didn't get fired over Felix's latest fiasco, Tyler and Nikki begin to plot. Deciding that he needs public humiliation, they scheme to get him out of the warehouse for the next prank. Turning to Juan for assistance, Tyler is forced to fess up about not only the undercover work, but also the game the he and Felix had been playing. Seeing that Felix was also responsible for making him paranoid, Juan agrees to help... While working at the Damascus Forge, Felix suddenly finds himself involentarily hesitating. After one of these 'hesitations', Felix finds himself in the Slave Leia costume from 'Return of the Jedi'. Thinking this is a downgrade from his last retaliation, Felix keeps working...that is until everything goes dark. Finding a door handle, Felix stumbles out into the bar the Agents frequent...and is seen by not only a good portion of the Warehouse Staff, but a full house as well. Felix's Coup de Grace Now scheming with Joe, Felix has come up with a plan to end it all. As Tyler gets into bed, he finds himself at the mercy of an artifact he never wanted to see again, Terri-Jean Bedford's Bondage Straps. By the time he realized what was happening, it was too late as his libio skyrocketed. To make matters worse...Bri, Matt, Blaine, Juan, Sandy, and Joe barge in. Through the button cam on Joe's shirt, Felix smiled with victory as he sets aside Tyler's phone that he had swiped earlier reading a text: ''-Come 2 my room asap. Need hlp. Urgnt.-'' Sealing The Coffin Carefully entering the HARP Office, Felix finds a depressed looking Tyler sitting at a table. Asking him what's wrong, Felix notices the costumes from before, a green screen, and a camera set up. Asking about them, Juan cuts in revealing that after they got their jollies by making him go crazy, it was his turn to have a little 'fun', and to make sure they stayed in line, Bri had let her borrow her whip... Artifacts *World War Z Tape Recorder *Unknown Air Cannon *Marylin Monroe's Dress *Slave Leia Costume *Terri-Jean Bedford's Bondage Straps *Thresa Berkley's Dominatirix Whip Trivia *It's assumed that Juan is saving the pictures for blackmail. On his email list is Nikki, Bri, Sandy, and Jinks